


貼身護衛

by Uniao666



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniao666/pseuds/Uniao666





	貼身護衛

所有城裡的人都知道，金家的Omega大小姐身邊跟了一隻白白淨淨的Alpha忠犬。  
上流社會是這樣的，如果家裡的孩子分化成了Omega，就會指派一位貼身護衛。  
這些貼身護衛通常是訓練有素的Beta，很少有人敢像金家這樣大膽地用了一位Alpha。  
流言也因此而生，有人說金家墮落了，也有人說那位護衛身分顯貴，是金家在倒貼人家。  
金容仙對此是一點都不在意，依然帶著她可愛的小忠犬流轉在各個宴會。  
畢竟，說倒貼也是沒有錯啦。  
她不管從物理方面來講還是化學方面來講都已經給人家貼上去了，但是那位文氏護衛依然冷著一張臉無動於衷。  
是要不要這麼冷淡。  
但是金容仙越挫越勇，衣服越穿越少，高衩越開越高，最後文星伊身上的西裝外套只得披在金大小姐身上，或在宴會上偷偷釋出Omega香甜的訊息素，逼得文星伊必須放出Alpha強烈的攻擊訊息來逼退金容仙身邊虎視眈眈的紈褲子弟。  
這樣一來一往間，文星伊霸氣的訊息素跟貼心的舉動反而激起了各個大小姐的羨慕心，在上流社會間帶起了使用Alpha當護衛的潮流。  
但白白淨淨又長的帥氣又忠誠還自製力過人的Alpha哪有那麼好找，金容仙身邊開始有人婉轉的問起買文星伊的行情。  
金容仙挑起眉，腦海裡開始策劃起如何讓文星伊只能屬於自己的計畫。

-

金家是傳統貴族家庭，為了保護自家人，每一個孩子不論屬性都會被指派一位貼身護衛，而13歲文星伊就是這樣被帶到年幼的金容仙面前的。  
那年金容仙14歲，正好到了分化的年齡，她一邊嗅聞著自己散發出來的玫瑰香味，一邊看著文伯伯牽著一位少年氣的女孩走進來。  
文伯伯她認得，是父親身邊的護衛之一，只是後面那女孩她可是從來沒看過。  
她興致盎然地坐直了身子，腳在空中甩呀甩的。  
可能是新來的女僕吧，她想。  
沒料到文伯伯對她舉了個躬之後接著說道，「大小姐，這位是鄙人的女兒文星伊，從以後開始她就是您的貼身護衛了。」  
大概是沒想過自己的護衛會是這麼小的女孩，金容仙只是愣愣地看著眼前的少女對自己恭敬地點了點頭。  
「大小姐，我是文星伊。」

從那之後金容仙就賴上文星伊了，倆人每天形影不離，甚至都住在一起，連金家最底層的佣人都知道大小姐的房間要準備兩份早餐。  
「星伊啊，叫我姊姊。」  
文星伊皺起了眉，似乎在遲疑該不該遵守。  
「大小姐⋯這樣好像不太好⋯」  
她想了想，然後輕飄飄地說出了四個字。  
「這是命令。」  
最終文星伊憋紅了臉才支支吾吾地說出了姊姊兩個字。  
金容仙就此學會了「這是命令」這四個字的通透用法。  
不管是什麼要求，只要說是命令，文星伊就會照做。  
真好。

「星伊啊，妳之後會是什麼啊？」  
在文星伊快14歲時金容仙提出了這個問題。  
文星伊停止了訓練的動作，看向正在旁邊喝茶乘涼的大小姐。  
「我們家世世代代都是Beta，所以我應該會是Beta的。」  
「切，好無聊。」  
金容仙無趣的撇撇嘴。  
文星伊走過去接過了旁邊女僕手中的陽傘，然後低著頭說道。  
「這樣我才能繼續保護大小姐啊。」  
但一個禮拜後，金家房裡爆出了濃烈的紅酒氣味。  
金容仙軟著身子看著房裡佣人慌慌張張的身影，有點搞不清狀況。  
文星伊在混亂中被帶了出去，從此三天不見人影。  
金容仙身邊又被帶來了一位護衛。  
她怒氣沖沖地跑到父親房間理論。  
「我只要星伊當我的護衛。」  
金父似乎很頭痛女兒的叛逆，無奈的開口。  
「容仙啊，星伊她是Alpha，沒辦法當妳的護衛。」  
「我不管。」  
「爸爸跟妳說過Alpha很危險的吧？」  
「星伊才不會危險。」  
那之後金容仙進行了絕食抗議，逼得金父只得妥協讓她們見上一面。  
見面那天金容仙等在房裡，心裡緊張難耐。  
她倒了一杯紅酒，然後微微地舔了一下，有文星伊的味道。  
門被打開來，文星伊只是站在門口。  
金容仙覺得她看起來好像有哪裡不一樣了。  
「星伊！妳會繼續當我的護衛的對吧？」  
金容仙撲上她。  
但文星伊輕輕地掰開她的手，又往外退了一步，臉上一副欲言又止的表情。  
「大小姐⋯我是Alpha。」  
「我知道啊。」  
文星伊換成了為難的表情。  
金容仙哼了聲，驕傲地開口道。  
「文星伊，當我的護衛，這是命令。」  
最終文星伊嘆了口氣。  
「大小姐，等我。」

在那之後的5年裡，文星伊都沒有在金容仙眼前出現過，彷彿這個人從她生活中消失了。  
她幾乎都要忘記14歲那年的事了。  
她身邊的護衛一個接著一個的換，一個接著一個被她刁鑽的個性氣走，從來沒有堅持超過半年的。  
在換到不知道第幾個時，金容仙接到了有Alpha要來當護衛的消息。  
她抱著懷疑的態度回到家，金父什麼都沒講，只是示意她去房間看看。  
她打開門，發現文星伊在房裡對著她笑。  
「大小姐，久等了。」

-

回憶完畢，金容仙嘆了口氣。  
令她始料未及的是，那是她最後一次看到文星伊笑了。  
那傢伙不知道受了什麼訓練，打不還手罵不還口，成天鹽著一張臉，連聞到金容仙訊息素也沒一點反應。  
難不成是個性冷淡？  
這樣不對啊，說好的Alpha呢。  
該不會訓練就是給她一堆Omega讓她忍耐吧。  
唉唉，這樣不行。  
想到這金容仙就開始不爽了，她決定實施自己前幾天想到的計畫。  
把小忠犬訓練成聽話的大狼犬。

文星伊在訓練中聞過很多訊息素的味道，她有自信能夠忍受那些味道縈繞在身邊然後不起任何一點反應。  
但面前這個不行。  
玫瑰花香總是在刺激著她的理性。  
從重新見到金容仙那天開始，她就在想方設法控制自己，她必須當個稱職的護衛，這是她們之間的約定。  
但偏偏20歲的金容仙長的又妖又媚，最近還總是時不時的撩撥她，讓她幾乎要崩潰。  
就像現在，金容仙命令她在她煮飯時從背後抱著她，理由是站太久會累要有個靠背。  
「大小姐⋯煮飯交給傭人來做就行了。」  
金容仙哼著歌扭著身子嬌媚的拋了句不要，又命令文星伊抱緊一點。  
文星伊可以感覺到金容仙的屁股正蹭著自己的下身。  
「大小姐⋯」  
金容仙扭的更厲害了。  
文星伊悶哼了聲，心裡開始默背起佛經，只是面前又香又軟的團子不斷地分散她的注意力。  
她意識到自己的下面快要起來了。  
「大小姐，抱歉了。」  
她不顧金容仙的驚呼聲，一把把她抱離廚房。  
「呀！文星伊！我在煮飯！」  
「真的很對不起。」  
金容仙用眼神掃了掃文星伊的表情，又往下掃了掃褲襠的部份，挑起眉。  
看來還是有用的嘛。  
「算了。」  
看在小傢伙有稍微抬頭的份上，原諒妳。

「妳今天就站在這裡不準動，沒有我的允許不能離開。」  
面對突如其來的命令，文星伊只是愣愣地回了個是，就乖巧的站到房間裡的角落去了。  
或許金容仙是生氣了，畢竟自己前幾天做了踰矩的行為。  
文星伊認認真真的自我反省，完全沒有意識到危機將至。  
金容仙開始放出大量玫瑰花香。  
「大小姐⋯？」  
「不準講話。」  
文星伊艱難的閉了嘴。  
金容仙不知道在忙些什麼，在房間裡走來走去的。  
但走就算了，還偏偏要擦過文星伊走。  
有好幾次金容仙的手都差點弗過她的下身，激的她一身雞皮疙瘩。  
金容仙是故意的。  
但她毫無辦法，這是命令。  
在又一次的經過中，金容仙靠上了她。  
「星啊。」  
血液不斷地向下集中，讓她大腦有些昏沉。  
「是。」  
金容仙看著突起的褲襠，笑的嬌豔欲滴。  
「那些訓練⋯我想知道。」  
「大小姐⋯那些⋯您不用知道⋯」  
金容仙墊起腳，向文星伊貼的更緊了點，突出的碩大順勢滑進她腿間的縫隙。  
「說。」  
文星伊發誓金容仙身上的睡裙絕對沒有起到任何遮蔽的效果，只要低頭就能看到兩團軟肉貼著她的胸膛。  
她青筋暴起，強迫自己忍住體內野性的衝動。  
「大小姐⋯別這樣⋯」  
金容仙見她還是不動手，嘴一撇，竟撩起了自己睡衣的下擺，直接隔著一層薄薄的布料壓在文星伊的小獸上。  
「嗯哼⋯」  
她發出舒服的喟嘆，腦海裡都是文星伊把自己壓在身下的畫面。  
紅酒的氣味讓她醉的滿臉通紅。  
她環上文星伊直挺挺的腰板，不斷地摩挲。  
「不聽話了？嗯？」  
「沒有的，大小姐。」文星伊啞著嗓子開口。  
「那就說。」  
金容仙踩上文星伊的腳，軟著身子掛在她身上。  
「⋯會有、Omega來幫忙、訓練⋯」  
還真的啊，金容仙挑起眉。  
看來要好好懲罰這個小護衛了。  
叫妳當護衛又不是叫妳變性冷淡。  
她抽回放在對方腰上的手，往身後探，找到了卡在自己胯下蠢蠢欲動的硬物，然後輕柔地搔了搔。  
「像這樣幫忙嗎？」  
「哈⋯」  
文星伊只是喘著粗氣沒有回答。  
「回答我。」  
「沒、沒有。」  
金容仙顯然不相信，作亂的手又從根部往上撫。  
憋不住了，文星伊無意識地挺了挺腰，濕潤的頂端就這樣搔刮著金容仙的穴口。  
「嗯⋯」  
她露出呻吟，對上文星伊塞滿情慾的雙眼，頓時差點失了控制。  
嘖，這傢伙太會選時機了。  
早在文星伊控制不住訊息素，紅酒味噴滿整個房間時，金容仙的身體就準備好了。  
她想被眼前精壯的Alpha侵入。  
但是她可是金容仙，才不會讓讓她等了那麼久的文星伊好過。  
她勉強地退開了身，留下一臉迷茫的文星伊。  
「我說不准動，妳違反命令了。」  
文星伊就這樣挺立著下身看著金容仙消失在房裡的更衣室。  
她渾身上下都很難受，尤其是快要撐破的褲襠那裡。  
房裡還是充斥著玫瑰花香跟紅酒撞擊的氣味，每一秒都在催促她標記金容仙。  
她想把她壓在身下，想撕裂她，想讓她變成自己的女人。  
她咬了咬舌，想起金容仙的命令。  
不准動。  
她深深地吸了口氣，開始背起圓周率。

金容仙回來時，手上多了一杯紅酒，身上白色的睡裙也換成黑色蕾絲邊的半透明睡衣。  
她優雅的躺倒在床上，紅酒隨著她的動作灑落在身上跟床上，純白的床單被染成情慾的紅色。  
文星伊已經沒空去想為什麼更衣室會有紅酒了，她剛剛背的圓周率一直卡在小數點後15位毫無進展。  
「過來。」  
金容仙朝她勾了勾手。  
她聽話的站到了床邊。  
第16位到底是什麼來著。  
「外套給我。」  
文星伊脫了西裝外套，只剩下黑色的襯衫跟白色的領帶配上西裝褲，加上稍微濕潤又挺立的那處，怎麼看怎麼煽情。  
金容仙馬上就又濕了，她聞著外套上文星伊的氣味，開始了大膽的行動。  
「在這邊等著。」她下令。  
抱著外套，她的手開始撫摸起自己的身體，雙腿正對著文星伊打開，腰還時不時地扭動著。  
「大小姐！—」  
「閉嘴。」  
誰叫妳要跟那些Omega玩，什麼訓練嘛。  
這才叫訓練，就看妳忍不忍的住。  
金容仙變本加厲，手指順著自己纖細的腰肢往下探，在觸到那處花園時呻吟了一聲。  
她睜開眼，看著文星伊整個人都在發抖，卻還是沒有任何動作。  
很好，很聽話。  
接下來就看那裡厲不厲害了。  
「星。」  
「⋯是。」  
「褲子跟內褲，脫掉。」  
文星伊睜大了雙眼。  
「大小姐⋯？」  
「要我再說一遍？」  
文星伊低垂著雙眼，掙扎地脫掉了繃緊的西裝褲跟內褲，在那處碩大彈出來時，金容仙顯然吃了一驚。  
很好，通過。  
但一想到或許有其他人看過這裡，她就覺得不爽。  
她把剩下的半杯紅酒全部倒在身上，然後扯著文星伊的領帶，「舔掉。」  
文星伊已經顧不上什麼護衛的自律精神了，一聽到命令就壓上笑的妖媚的金容仙。  
金容仙只叫她舔，她就不敢動手，雙手死死的抓著床單，張口舔掉在金容仙身上流竄的紅酒。  
她順著金容仙的鎖骨舔舐著，到了高攀起的雙峰卻被蕾絲邊的睡衣擋住了去路。  
她難耐的低吟著看向金容仙。  
「大小姐⋯」  
金容仙作勢要拉下睡衣，動作卻又停在一半，讓文星伊急不可耐。  
「想要？」  
她抓起文星伊釘在身旁的手放上自己驕傲的雙峰。  
「自己來。」  
黑色蕾絲睡衣就這樣被粗魯的扯下，有了金容仙的許可，文星伊一邊舔舐著挺立的頂端，一隻手還不斷揉弄著另一邊。  
「嗯⋯哈⋯」  
金容仙喘息著，燥熱的碩大時不時地會擦過她的小腹，引得她一陣陣的熱流。  
她的腺體不斷地叫囂，整個人發癢難耐。  
她剝掉文星伊身上早已濕透的襯衫，只留下脖子上一條領帶。  
她扯了扯，引回文星伊的注意力。  
文星伊跪趴在她身上，下身還是暴露在空氣中硬的堅挺，樣子就像一隻飢渴的野狼，卻因為主人的命令而吃不到東西。  
金容仙笑了，很滿意自己的傑作。  
她命令她把她抱起來靠在床頭，然後又說道，「下面癢。」  
文星伊怔了怔，然後順從的低下頭。  
「是，大小姐。」  
她把頭埋進金容仙張開的雙腳中，開始舔舐起濕到不行的花園。  
她的舌時不時的伸進小洞中作亂，時不時地又舔弄著挺立的小豆。  
金容仙發出了煽情的叫聲。  
她搞不清楚大小姐是不是故意這樣叫給她聽的，她只知道自己快要失去控制了。  
她撐起身，把自己的碩大頂在金容仙的穴口。  
就在她快要撞進去時，金容仙卻突然抓住了她的下身。  
「我有說妳可以進來了嗎？」  
她委屈的發出了低吼聲。  
金容仙上上下下套弄著文星伊的挺立，卻始終不理會她哀求的眼神。  
「大小姐⋯」  
「又不是不讓妳做。」金容仙笑道，「只是要聽我的命令。」  
她又扯了把領帶，讓文星伊的臉貼近自己的。  
「妳是我的貼身護衛對吧？」  
文星伊被玫瑰味薰的口乾舌燥。  
「是的，大小姐。」  
金容仙撐起頭覆上文星伊的耳邊，嬌喘著。  
「現在，幹我。」

「哈啊⋯嗯⋯⋯」  
文星伊劇烈的撞擊力道逼得金容仙無法自制的發出一連串的呻吟。  
室內不斷地傳出撞擊的水聲跟文星伊的悶哼聲。  
她被撞的發暈，身下卻還是泛濫成災。  
不行，小年下狼犬的體力太好了。  
她必須獲得主導權。  
她抬起發軟的手，示意文星伊抱她起來。  
體內的硬物終於停止了動作，金容仙坐在文星伊腿上喘息著。  
只是文星伊顯然因突然被打斷而急迫難耐，雙手不斷地撫著金容仙的腰，恨不得把她抬起來摩擦。  
「大小姐，命令⋯」  
她焦急的催促著金容仙。  
「那妳別動。」  
金容仙咬著領帶，開始緩慢地上下擺動腰肢。  
這種過慢的速度反而引起了另一種快感，兩人不斷地呻吟著，吐出的氣息都交織在一起。  
金容仙一邊晃著，一邊還故意把胸前的挺立塞進文星伊嘴裡。  
「之前的訓練，跟多少人這樣做了？」  
「沒⋯嗯哼⋯沒有。」  
「不準騙人。」  
她停下動作，引起文星伊的不滿，在胸前舔的更劇烈了。  
「只是聞訊息素⋯」  
金容仙拔起塞在她胸前的頭。  
文星伊看著她，眼裡都是湧動的情愫。  
「我是屬於大小姐的。」  
金容仙突然覺得，文星伊生來就是來搭配她的。  
她是Omega，她就是Alpha。  
她是玫瑰，她就是紅酒。  
她是大小姐，她就是她的貼身護衛。  
文星伊是她的。  
她激動的吻住文星伊，嘴裡的舌與之交纏。  
她們吻的難分難捨，文星伊最終也受不了了，漸漸地擺動起腰肢往上衝擊。  
金容仙沒力，整個人都癱在文星伊身上。  
「大小姐⋯我快要射了⋯」  
文星伊突然箍她的腰想把她往上抬離自己。  
「請起來吧。」  
沒想到金容仙一個施力又坐了回去，整個人因為碩大進去的太深而顫慄。  
「不要。」  
她的腳緊緊地扣住文星伊的腰。  
文星伊開始驚慌了，剛剛那一下讓她幾乎快射出來，現在金容仙卻不起來。  
「大小姐，我答應過老爺⋯」  
金容仙吻住了她的唇打斷她。  
「誰才是妳的主人？」  
「⋯是大小姐。」  
「那妳要聽誰的話？」  
「大小姐的。」  
金容仙勾起了唇，獎勵性的動起了腰。  
「乖。」  
她躺了回去，腳還是扣著文星伊的腰。  
「標記我。」  
在文星伊身體發顫的那個瞬間，她又補了一句，「這是命令。」  
然後她感覺到文星伊在她體內成結，接著是好幾陣濃稠的熱流塞滿體內。  
看著文星伊撐在她上面氣喘吁吁的樣子，她感到前所未有的滿足。  
「做的好。」  
她本來想再跟自己的小狼狗溫存下，沒想到那句話卻又激起了小狼狗的慾望。  
文星伊把她翻了個身，從後面狠狠地戳進小穴。  
「啊⋯太、太深了⋯」  
金容仙哭叫著，體內又開始翻湧起浪潮。  
文星伊似乎是滿足不了似的，把她用了好幾種姿勢撞的天昏地暗。  
在最後一次射出來前，文星伊的巨大磨著她的穴口，像是在討好般開口，「大小姐，我做的好嗎？」  
金容仙被她磨的飢渴難耐，想都沒想就回了個嗯字。  
最終她被文星伊圈在懷裡推向了高潮。  
她迷迷糊糊地睜開雙眼，對不聽話的文星伊有些不滿。  
這隻小狼狗，以後有待訓練。

-END-


End file.
